Love Reflection
by Rikki-Sama
Summary: Kagome, a chart-topping jpop artist, is informed by her agent & best friend, Sango, that the director, Sesshoumaru, chose her to film her very first movie with none other than, Japan's hottest actor...Inuyasha? InuKag, MirSan, KouAya
1. A Heavenly Morning

--------------------  
  
**Love Reflection  
  
By: Rikki-sama**

--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: Hi! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys would like it.   
  
Summary: This is a story about Kagome, a famous singer who meets Inuyasha, a movie star. They end up having to work together on a movie due to Sesshoumaru, the director. They can't stand each other, having to spend so many weeks together, cramp up in the same hotel in Kyoto. Kagome and Inuyasha soon find each other interesting and they begin to grow feelings for one another, will they admit their feelings....will they keep arguing....and will the movie be a success!?  
  
Kagome-singer/soon to be actress  
Inuyasha-actor  
Miroku-manager/agent  
Sango-manager/agent  
Sesshoumaru-director  
Kouga-actor  
Shippou-Inuyasha's therapist  
Ginta-bodyguard  
Hakkaku-bodyguard  
Kaede-bodyguard  
Kikyou-model  
Myouga-Inuyasha's good friend  
Rin-Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter  
Ayame-Inuyasha's hair stylist  
Eri-Kagome's wardrobe stylist  
Ayumi-Kagome's make-up artist  
Yuka-Kagome's hair stylist  
Houjo-obsessive fan  
Mr. Hiroshi (OC)-producer  
Kagome's mom-mom (duh!!)  
Souta-brother (another duh!!)  
Grandpa-grandpa (double duh!! lol I'm crazy)  
Kohaku-Sango's brother

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR ANY SONGS IN MY STORY**........though I wish I could.  
  
--------------------  
  
**A Heavenly Morning**  
  
--------------------  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN WAKE UP!!!" an anxious girl was banging on the door screaming at the top of her lungs "COME ON KAGOME HOW LONG DO YOU SLEEP BAKA!!?"  
  
I got up and opened the door, there stood Sango, my manager, agent and best friend of course. She was dressed in a navy blue collared shirt and a black short skirt. Her hair was black with a brown tint, she tied it up in a ponytail. Her face was covered in make-up 'There goes Sango with her make-up, how she loves it, only God knows.' I thought to myself.   
  
"Good morning Kagome-chan" Sango walked in and made her way to the couch.  
  
"Ya....yawn......so why were you banging on my door?" I asked.  
  
"Well I got good news and bads news, what do you want to hear first?"  
  
"Um.......the bad news....is it really bad?"  
  
"No not really bad, but well you see...........we have to go to another interview today.........unfortunately."  
  
"Oh.....crap."  
  
You see I am a famous singer, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have been singing since I was 7 and now I am 19, I released my first album, 'Beat of My Rhythm' just last month with my chart-topping song 'Grip'. I have always dreamed of becoming famous and since my dream came true I have been tired stiff. You see I never knew becoming very successful would be hard work, but I do not regret it. Well the reason I hate interviews are because they're so boring and people always want to get you ready, fix your hair, make sure you know your lines, and everyone is always watching you.....yes....always watching you. (A/N: Yup I know what you mean all those stupid glares.)   
  
"Well....the good news is that in China your album is sky rocketing" Sango assured me.  
  
"Oh! That's good, at least this will brighten my day."  
  
"Yes that is good.....um don't you think you should get ready, you have a lot of stuff planned for today!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
"Don't you think you should leave!?" I asked trying not to lose my cool.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked cluelessly.  
  
"Well......let's see now.....I NEED TO CHANGE, GET OUT!!"  
  
"But I'm a girl and your best friend, it's not like I'm gonna watch you!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH ANYONE WITH ME WHEN I WANT TO CHANGE!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! DON'T HAVE A COW, FINE I'M LEAVING, SATISFIED!?"  
  
"YES! NOW THANK YOU!"  
  
And with that my irritating friend left the room. I went to my duffel bag and picked out my favourite pair of clothes, a baby blue three quarter collared shirt, and also my flares that went along with it just well. I also took out my black platform shoes and went over to the bathroom mirror.  
  
"How did my life become so great?" I said to myself quietly, while brushing my hair. I have black wavy hair with a blue tint and brown eyes. 'I mean I look like an ordinary girl, but with my luck and hard work I pulled it off and became what I dreamed of all my life.....I wonder what's missing to make me still feel uncomplete.' (A/N: I know what's missing...shh maybe I shouldn't tell.) I left the bathroom after brushing my teeth 'Nothing like a good breakfast will make me feel cheery, I just hope nothing will spoil this beautiful morning, the sun is up, the sky is blue and the weather is nice what could turn my day upside down.....except that stupid interview....shit I forgot!'   
  
--------------------  
  
"Kagome-chan! I'm right over here!" Sango yelled to my attention.  
  
I walked right up to her and sat down at the table she got for us at the hotel's diner. She looked happy, even after I had yelled at her. 'Man this girl is always happy' I thought to myself. "So what are you gonna order for breakfast?" I asked looking for a waitor.  
  
"Today's special for me and you can have a fruit salad and some coffee." Sango said, calling for the waitor to come and get our orders.  
  
"N-nani, why can't I have what you're having!?" I stared at her knowing what she would say.  
  
"You need to watch your weight, I can't have my star being all big and all when she has to sing at her concert next week!" She said demandingly, giving me a glare.  
  
I backed off slowly "Okay....sheesh, I'm not gonna get all fat just for eating eggs, bacon and cheese. Anyway since when do I belong to you, saying that I'm your star?"  
  
"Your my responsibility." Sango said sipping her coffee and thanking the waitor for our food. "I promised your mom I'd watch out for you that's what friends do and besides I'm your manager."  
  
"Arigatou San-chan, I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question." I said eating my breakfast quickly.  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
"Kag..." Sango closed her eyes as she put her coffee down.  
  
"Ya...." I asked nervously, wanting to know what was up.  
  
"Don't eat your food too fast okay sweety?"  
  
And then we both started laughing, too loud if you ask me; people were already staring at us as if we were some physcos on the loose or something.  
  
"Okay what's on today schedule?" I asked surpressing another laugh.  
  
"Let's see, we have to go to....." Sango said looking at her palm pilot. "The studio, we have to meet up with Mr. Hiroshi."  
  
Mr. Hiroshi is my vocalist and producer, He was the one that discovered me at a talent show one night when I was still in highschool. He had trained me and taught me how to express myself in writing lyrics. When I go to the studio, it always mean he wants to see if I'm done writing a song or I have to sing to him. He is a really nice guy, he's always there when me and Sango are in trouble. Like one time when Sango and I went to a party, we got really high and we scared the living hell out of the people, they got really scared so they called the police. Mr. Hiroshi had to talked to them telling them that we were really sorry and he even paid the owner of the house for all the damge we did. Yup....he was always there.  
  
"Okay, I'm always ready to see him, I finished writing my new song, it's called 'Real Emotion'(A/N: Oh how I love that song!) I think you'll like it, I already thought of the tune for the song, very hip" I assured her.  
  
"Good! Can't wait to hear it." Sango screeched with joy as she leeped out of her chair with just enough energy to pull me out of my seat and to the limo that waited for us outside of the hotel.  
  
In front of the hotel stood my two loyal and friendly bodyguards, Ginta and Hakkaku. They opened the door for us.  
  
"Hey there Kagome-neesan!" Ginta greeted as he climbed into the car with us.  
  
"Yes! Ohayou Kagome Higurashi!" Hakkaku followed Ginta in as well and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Ohayou!" Sango and I said in unison.  
  
"We're ready to go." Sango told the chaffeur.  
  
The chaffeur started the engine and took off to the studio.  
  
"Ms. Sango where are we off to today?" Hakkaku said excitedly looking out the window.  
  
"Well today is gonna be one of those LONG days, we're off to the studio, then we'll meet up with the choreographer, after we'll have lunch, oh ya and the interview at Tokyo's Celebrity Talk Show and last but not least we have to go meet up with Kagome-chan's family." Sango said resting her head on the window.  
  
We all groaned, how I hate today. 'Just great, absolutely great this is turning out to be a heavenly morning......NOT' I thought very fustrated. 'Not fair I wanted to go shopping and maybe watch a movie, I haven't watched The Return of the King yet,(A/N: LEGOLAS HOT!!!) this is just NOT FAIR!'  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: So what do you think about the first chapter? Please send in reviews, tell me what you think, give me suggestions, anything. I didn't really put in a lot of effort in doing this chapter, but I will in the next.   
  
PLEASE R/R  
  
Arigatou & Ja ne 


	2. All in a Day's Work

**Rikki-sama**: I will only say this one last time....I do not own Inuyasha nor any songs in my story that will be coming up soon. :)  
  
--------------------  
  
**All in a Day's Work  
**  
--------------------  
  
I arrived at the studio- 'Universal Studio' to be correct. I was kinda excited to meet Mr. Hiroshi, this was because I was taking a break from my work and I hadn't seem him in about a months time.   
  
"Konnichiwa Mr. Hiroshi! How was your moring?" I asked excitedly while giving him a hug.  
  
"It was good, I missed you girls." He said hugging Sango next.  
  
After all the hugging and the chit chat we got straight back to business. We went to the recording room and now I had to sing my new song, I was kind of rusty because of the vacation though.  
  
"Iie, Kagome sing with feeling this time. Okay concentrate first and relax, focus your mind on the lyrics and now.....sing." Mr. Hiroshi told me.  
  
Since the song was called 'Real Emotion' I had to put all my emotions into this song and let it all out.  
  
"Okay here I go..." I took a deep breath and began. (A/N: I'm skipping the 'what can I do for you' part)  
  
"Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaitete basho ni iru....  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai...  
Yume no mita katachi to wa  
nanimokamo ga chigau  
genjitsu ni wa....memai sae suru.......  
  
Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoetekuru  
kimi wa hitori jynai........."  
  
--------------------  
  
"That was amazing Kagome!" Sango yelled as I got out of the booth.  
  
"Really? You think? What about you sir?" I asked nervously as he gave me a stern look.  
  
"THAT WAS......ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! YOU SOUNDED SO GREAT.... I knew you could do it and the lyrics are so..sooo magnific, as the french would say it!" He screamed with joy, changing his expression in a second.  
  
"Arigatou, I never thought I could do it, you know I had become so rusty so I was kind of afraid to sing, but like you said sir I just had to let my feelings out and I did." I said, sighing in relief.  
  
We took the elevator upstairs to the tuning station, this is a place where we make up the beat, rhythm and tune. The room is big, there are so many gadgets, a recording machine, sound system control and also instruments. It was heaven to me because all my closest co-workers were there and everyone could just hang around knowing that no one would really care about what they did- as long as we played the music right. Sango was one of the best at making up the tune, and flattering her was the best way to get her worked up- strange...  
  
"Iie...a little more of the electric guitar.....good that's what I expected, keep it up...now the drums...hit it!" Sango ordered.  
  
"You must be having a lot of fun eh?" I chuckled.  
  
"You bet, this is what I was meant to do!" She said while signaling the keyboard player to strengthen his beat.  
  
I left the room after hearing Sango's pestering and fiddling with the sound recording machine. I went to the cafeteria and ordered a slice of pizza, I sat down at the table. 'Mom is gonna be glad I came to visit, she's been ranting to me about getting someone to settle in with and Souta, he'll be glad when I come- since I always bring him a little something, but maybe this time I shouldn't. Oh no! I almost forgot about grandpa, he's gonna kill me with that broom of his... all because I didn't call while I was gone, they worry about me too much.....but I still can't blame them they love me enough to even bother me.'   
  
"Kagome-neesan are you done?" Hakkaku asked running towards me as I got up from the table.  
  
"Hai, just wait for Sango-chan, she's almost done." I replied. "Then we have to go to the dance studio, this is gonna be a really long day...wait, no- a really really really long day."   
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Look! Sango's here."  
  
Sango walked in with a cheerful expression. This usually meant that the recording went well and she totally adored the tune.  
  
"San-chan let's go, we're...." I said looking to my watch, "...Ahh we're late, LET"S GO!!"  
  
We ran to the limo and got in. Sango handed me a cd, it was the cd with my completed song, 'Real Emotion'. I was ready to listen to it with the car's cd player. I told Ginta to pop it in.  
  
.......Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou   
  
maketakunai  
  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni   
  
kikoete kuru  
  
kimi wa hitori jyanai....  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you.....  
  
The song ended.   
  
"That was amazing!" Ginta cheered.  
  
"You must thank San-chan...she was the one that made the beat." a thoughtful expression landed on my face. "I forgot to thank her myself, thank you Sango." but it was too late she fell right asleep. "Musn't desturb her."  
  
--------------------  
  
"WAKE UP SANGO!!" I screamed into her ear.  
  
"AHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed falling off the seat.  
  
"We're here." I said, changing my expression to one that resembled a sweet little girl's.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Don't be mad."   
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Yes you are!!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?"  
  
"WHO SAID I WAS YELLING!?"  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE YELLING, I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!"  
  
"AHHHHH STOP IT GIRLS, OH KAMI-SAMA YOU TWO ARE GIVING US A HEADACHE!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in unison.  
  
"Sorry.." I said brushing myself after Sango literally threw me to the ground.  
  
"Yes, gomen." Sango said brushing her hair after I had pulled it.  
  
We walked into the studio with Ginta and Hakkaku in between us.   
  
--------------------  
  
About three hours had passed and I was just about ready to to pass out. I was dancing to my new song and the choreographer wasn't much help. He was too distracted by Sango's good looks- but looks can be deceiving. I walked to the chair and sat down. It was now 6:00 p.m. I was supposed to meet my family at five. 'Man, my feet hurt....I wanna go to sleep. Sometimes I wonder if this is worth it.' I thought to myself as Sango came up to me.  
  
"Here... Sorry I got so mad..." Sango apologized, giving me a bottle of water.  
  
"Iie..I should be the one to apologize, it wasn't nice of me to scream like that in your ear, but you know it was kinda funny." I apologized with a giggle.  
  
"Ya..I guess, but can we pleeeease go now? This guy is really bothering me."  
  
"Oh you mean Mr. Flirty-Wertty?" (A/N: I made up that word 'wertty' what do you think?)  
  
"Ya...such a show off, I was talking to him and all he did was brag and brag about all the 'AMAZING' things he did."  
  
"Don't worry you'll find a guy thats right for you, in time my friend."  
  
"I sure hope so, someone who is cute and confident about themselves, but not too confident, don't want him to be like that jackass over there."  
  
We left the studio and got into the limo. We were on our way to my home...yup my home...'Oh Kami-Sama, I hope nothing bad will happen, oh please.' I thought getting nervous.  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: What do you think? Please send in reviews!!  
  
Arigatou & Ja ne 


	3. A Family Crisis

**Rikki-sama**: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and especially to this anonymous person who had the exact same idea. It's true, where would we girls be without anime guys? We would probably be dead. Who can survive without them!?  
  
--------------------  
  
**A Family Crisis**  
  
--------------------  
  
"Iie, iie, iie!" I screamed to San-chan.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai!" Sango shouted back at me as she placed duck tape over my mouth as I sat in the limo struggling to get free from the ropes.  
  
"We're really sorry...." Hakkaku apologized. "We had to do it, Ms. Sango told us to...oh please forgive us!"   
  
"I feel really bad tieing you up Kagome-neesan....but we got orders from the boss." Ginta responded.   
  
He and Hakkaku had tied me up because of my DEAR friend Sango. They had no choice, everyone knew that Sango could always get her way, that is why men are afraid to ask her out, they know they would get their ass whooped if anything wrong happened.   
  
'Mmmmppphhh' was all I could say. It really wasn't my day and the worst part was coming up, MY FAMILY!!   
  
'I'm gonna be so embarassed infront of my friends, sure they've met them before but they have never experienced the TRUE Higurashi family.'  
  
--------------------  
  
"Konbanwa Mrs. Higurashi!" My 'BEST' friend shouted as my mom opened the front door.  
  
"Oh...hey mom..." I greeted, still feeling the excrusiating pain from having the tape ripped off my mouth. "..How are you?"  
  
"Hi Kagome, Sango, Hakkaku, Ginta! Oh I'm fine, come in and have some supper." My 'innocent' mother greeted us.  
  
We walked in and sat down at my old dinner table. Just then Souta- my little brother- came to the dining room.  
  
"Kagome-neesan! Did you bring me something? Did you? DID YOU!?" He shouted with glee.  
  
"Uh....I forgot.." I said slapping my forehead at the same time.   
  
"N-NANI! WHY!?" He shouted back at me, glaring daggers.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI! YOU EXPECT ME TO BRING YOU SOMETHING ALL THE TIME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME COMING HOME! SOME BROTHER YOU ARE!!" I yelled at him as my anger rose.  
  
"I DO LIKE IT WHEN YOU COME HOME BUT COULD YOU AT LEAST BRING ME SOMETHING SMALL!" Souta screamed while pulling my hair very hard.  
  
"ITE ITE! LET GO, I SAID I WAS SORRY...ITE...OK I WILL NEXT TIME!!" I screamed, slapping his hand to let go of my hair.  
  
We both stopped when my mother and my friends held us back. Just then my annoying grandpa came in the room. We both gave each other an awkward look and sat down at the table across from each other.   
  
"This is delicious!" I complimented my mother as I grabbed another peice of beef.  
  
"Ya! Mrs. Higurashi, you have got to be the best cook ever." Sango said, eating some sushi.  
  
Just as I was about to grabbed the last chicken wing I noticed that I wasn't the only one going for it. My grandpa grabbed the other side as I did.   
  
"Give that to me!" He yelled struggling to get the peice out of my chopsticks.  
  
"No that belongs to me!" I shouted back as my friends watched me curiously.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"NO! MINE!"  
  
"I'M NOT LETTING GO, GIVE ME THAT PEICE, TREAT YOUR ELDERS WITH RESPECT!"  
  
"YOUR AN OLD MAN, GREASY FOOD ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!!!"  
  
"BUT I'M YOUR GRANDPA!! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE THIS CHICKEN WING FROM A VERY LOVEABLE AND CARING OLD MAN!"  
  
"HEY EVEN THOUGH I WAS STILL ON VACATION DOESN'T MEAN I WASN'T BUSY, WHO EVEN SAID YOU WERE A CARING GRANDPA, YOU USED TO LIE TO MY FRIENDS AND MADE ME DO CHORES UNTIL MY ARMS WOULD DROP. THAT'S NOT FAIR, GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME!"  
  
"STOP IT!" My mother hollered at us as she took the last peice and ate it. "Excuse me! This isn't a time for fighting, we should be eating peacefully. Kagome you are an adult I would expect you to be quiet during dinner time but your acting like a teenager. And your grandfather is right, give respect to your elders! And.." she turned to face her father. "..Dad I expect more from you, she still acts like a kid but that doesn't give you the right to behave like her! I am very very disappointed in BOTH of you!  
  
I looked back at my friends, I swear I thought I had never felt this much embarassment in my whole life. Their expressions made me realize that I should have been ashamed of myself and the lecture from my mom taught me how childish I could be. I was a total baka, no adult should fight over a stupid chicken wing. Man my face was burning up.  
  
"Gomen nasai grandpa, please forgive my actions." I apologized to my grandpa and he did so.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango called to me.  
  
"Hai..." I replied coming to my old bedroom, where Sango was. We were staying the night and Sango was looking at my old stuff animals.  
  
"You're crazy you know....but that was funny at dinner time." She said to me as she lifted up a duck plushie and examined it.  
  
"I told you my family is wacked out, I keep getting into fights with each and every one of them." I stated as I sat down on my old pink bed.  
  
"Well....you always get into arguments....with me, your mom, Souta and grandpa." Sango mumbled.  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
"Girls, come down and watch a movie with us." My mother called, breaking the silence. We went downstairs and found a seat on the couch. As we sat down, Ginta handed us a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.  
  
"Wow! What movie are we watching?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's a scary movie, called 'Kurai'. It has blood and guns and knives and exploding bodies and, and...." Souta responded very excitedly.  
  
"Um....WHY!!??" Sango complained.   
  
"Sango-chan don't be afraid....here cover your face when there's a scary part." I said tossing her a pillow.  
  
The movie began, with it's title appearing on the screen. The words were written in what seem to be a design of blood, it was already starting to spook me out. It started off with an old man in a truck, as he crossed the bridge he found a man dressed in black standing there in the middle of the road. The old man got out of his vehicle and slowly walked toward the guy. His expression changed from a curious look to a scared one when he noticed that the man was covered in blood, he examined him and asked if he was okay. Just then the man in blood took out a knife and stabbed the guy, he quickly picked up the unconcious body and went into the dark mist.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama, this is freaky.....ahhhh!" Sango screamed in terror.  
  
"It's okay, it's not that.....AHHHH!" I screamed as I watched a girl get attacked by seven demons. "......Okay maybe I was wroooong!"  
  
"Shh....it's getting to the best part where they find out that this mysterious guy is actually cursed and then he chants a freaky curse and blood spills into the- " Ginta got caught off.  
  
"Hey don't spoil it!" Hakkaku and Souta shouted in unison.  
  
Soon all hell broke lose as everyone screamed in horror and broke into an unusual and unexpected conversations.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo! Run!!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"  
  
"HIDE DAMMIT HIDE...STUPID GIRL....AHHHH!"  
  
"HEY WATCH IT! YOU SPILLED POPCORN ON MY PANTS!"  
  
"AHHH...WHERE'S THE PILLOW!"  
  
"STOP BEING CHICKEN SHIT!"  
  
"Whaaa...this is scary.....oops, gomen!"  
  
"AHHH MY SHIRT, YOU SPILLED COKE ON MY NEW SHIRT!"  
  
"I said I was sorry..."   
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't tell me to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"Chotto! I'm coming too!"  
  
Sango and I ran upstairs to the bathroom, we brushed our teeth and washed our faces. Man, were we tired and afraid, we didn't want to finish watching the movie.   
  
"Sango?" I called to her while laying down on my comfy bed.  
  
"Ya...I know your afraid too." She responded, entering the room. "But don't worry it was just a stupid movie..."  
  
"Sure...but man was it scary...I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."  
  
"Kag-chan?" she spoke, laying on the bed beside me.  
  
"Ya....?"  
  
"You're right.....your family is creepy..."  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: Please review!  
  
Arigatou & Ja ne 


	4. A Movie?

**Rikki-sama**: I hope you enjoy my story. :P  
  
--------------------  
  
**A Movie?**  
  
--------------------  
  
"Good morning!" Sango greeted, jumping on my bed.  
  
"Ohayou....can you please stop jumping." I yawned. "Your acting so childish."  
  
"Okay mommy...sheesh, well hurry up and get changed we have to leave today."  
  
"Sure, whatever..." I reached for my duffel bag and got out my purple tank top and a blue denim skirt.   
  
"Where are we going today?" I asked while making my bed.   
  
"Let's see...how about....the...mall?"   
  
"Ya, sure there's nothing much for me to do today."  
  
"I, on the other hand need to get clothes, make-up, hair accessories and so much more." Sango jumped for joy and then headed downstairs for breakfast, singing: "To the mall, to the mall!"   
  
It was quite annoying. I slipped into my clothes and went to the bathroom. While I was brushed my teeth I spotted something on the floor, I bent down to see what it was, "Holy Shit!" I screamed in terror. "What the hell is this....get away from me!"  
  
"Kagome honey whats wrong?" My mother asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Ya, Kagome baby, what's wrong?" Souta mocked. "Are you afraid of a little mouse?"  
  
"DAMN YOU SOUTA I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU PUT THIS STUPID RAT IN HERE TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I hollered as I opened the door and chased the little brat down the stairs and into the backyard. As he hid in the bush, I quickly grabbed the hose and sprayed him with cold water.   
  
"Ahhhh....that's cold....Kagome-neesan stop...ple-ase!" he pleaded.  
  
"Hahahaha...this is funny...I'm so evil..." I snickered.  
  
--------------------  
  
I grabbed my toast and spread peanut butter on it, I made my way to the fridge and poured milk into a cup. Then I went to go sit down beside Sango, she was eating eggs, bacon, and sausages. 'That looks good. Why do I have to watch my weight!?' I thought. "San-chan, why are you eating that, shouldn't YOU be watching your weight?" I asked staring at her delicious food.  
  
"Nope, don't worry about me, everytime I eat something big I never gain a pound, lucky me, eh?" She replied looking at my breakfast, then giving me a cruel smirk.  
  
"Whatever...."   
  
"I know you want this."  
  
"Iie, I don't."  
  
"Whatever, liar..."  
  
"Don't call me that freak!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Kana yaro!"  
  
"Bakayarou!"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Yup I know that's true!"  
  
"Whatever...this is stupid."  
  
My mother came up to me. She quickly gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know your leaving today Kagome, I'll miss you. You're always gonna be my little girl."  
  
"Aww thanks mama, I'll miss you too, but take care of yourself. I promise I'll come and visit again."  
  
"Okay sweety, one more thing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Try to stop arguing with your brother, okay?"  
  
"Fine..sure just for you mom."  
  
"Arigatou." Just then my mom left to fix Souta some breakfast and to wake my grandpa up. It was now 11:25 a.m. and Ginta and Hakkaku just woke up.  
  
"Ohayou Kagome-neesan!" They both called in unison.  
  
"Ohayou!" I replied.  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"I got it!" Sango called grabbing her cell phone.   
  
'Hmmm...I wonder who would be calling? Can't wait to go to the mall it's gonna be like a girls day off...sweet.' I thought to myself as I finished my toast and left for the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? OH KAMI-SAMA, THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM....IT ISN'T, SUGOI! THANK YOU, I'LL TELL HER NOW.....SURE I'LL CALL IF THERE'S A PROBLEM, OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Sango yelled almost causing me to go deaf.  
  
"Nani!?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what was so exciting. "Why are you screaming?"  
  
"Ja ne!" Sango said turning her cell off and facing me. "KAG-CHAN! GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"You are soooo never going to believe this!"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Oh my God, I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Okay...I still can't beleive this!"  
  
"OH KAMI-SAMA, ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME!!?"  
  
"Okay...YOU...ARE....WANTED...TO...TO-"   
  
"Hai!?"  
  
"Stop cutting me off.....well...THEY WANT YOU TO STAR IN AN UPCOMING MOVIE!!!"  
  
"NANI!? OH KAMI-SAMA!"  
  
"THIS IS SO GREAT!! OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M GONNA FALL!"  
  
"ME TOO!"  
  
"What going on!?" asked a cranky old voice.  
  
"Grandpa, they want me to star in a movie!"  
  
"Who do they want?" my mother asked coming into the room.  
  
"Mom, they want...ME!"  
  
"CONGRATS! SIS!" Souta cheered, walking to join the 'party'.  
  
"I KNEW ONE DAY MY GRANDDAUGHTER WILL BECOME...A MOVIE STAR!" my grandfather exclaimed unexpectedly.  
  
With all the excitement we were all jumping with joy, including my mother, Souta and even my grandfather. This was truly big news, I had never starred in a movie and now was my chance to shine like all the rest of those stars. This was my chance to become world famous instead of just being famous in Japan. The movie I was to star in was called 'A Feudal Love' I was the woman who fell in love with the prince after he saved my ill daughter. Disaster strikes and trouble starts to brew, lives are in danger and lies are told. This was a romance movie, my first romance movie, I was so excited.   
  
"Kagome-neesan, we gotta go!" Ginta called to me.   
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted back. "Bye mom, Souta, grandpa, I'm gonna miss you all, thank you for everything." I hugged them all and gave them each a kiss.  
  
As I got into the limo Sango and I waved. It's sad leaving your family even though you always get into arguments with them, you still miss them, but I wasn't gonna cry I held back my tears as we drove off.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Sango asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Ya..I just miss them, that's all." I replied holding back my tears.  
  
"We'll see them again, like when your movie is finished and you win an award. Then you can invite them to a celebration." Sango said cheering me up.  
  
"Haha..ya sure like I'm gonna win an award." I said sarcastically.  
  
"You will Kagome-chan I know it."   
  
"Arigatou....friend."  
  
"No problem, well the person who called was the secretary to someone called Sesshoumaru. She says that we have to pack up and fly to Kyoto, that's where the movie will be shot. Sesshoumaru got us the tickets and we should be leaving in two days."  
  
"Wow, two days!" Hakkaku spoke. "Will we be coming?"  
  
"Yup I got seven tickets, one for me, Kagome-chan, you guys, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka." Sango reassured the two bodyguards. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were my hair stylist, make-up artist and wardrobe stylist, they have been my friends since highschool and they have also been travelling with me.  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
It was very quiet, nobody talked for the rest of the trip, it was because everyone was so excited. 'I can tell Ginta and Hakkaku are very excited, they have never been to Kyoto...they have been here in Tokyo all their life....I kinda feel sad..knowing that they haven't seen their families in a long time....I know! I'll make sure they have such a great time in Kyoto with me and then when we come back they can vistit their families and be able to tell them how much fun they had...yup that's what I will do!' I thought to myself feeling all happy and jumpy inside. 'But I wonder...who will play the lead role of the prince?'  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: What do you think about this? Its gonna be very exciting soon, meeting Inuyasha and so much more!  
  
Please R/R  
  
Arigatou & Ja ne 


	5. To Kyoto!

**Rikki-sama**: Thanks for all your reviews! :) I was too busy with school work and things, so I didn't have time to write my   
  
--------------------  
  
**To Kyoto!**  
  
--------------------  
  
We all arrived at our mansion in late afternoon. Sango, Hakkaku and Ginta lived with me in this big and beautiful mansion; it was white and had lots of windows, the garden was filled with flowers and trees, and the neighbourhood was a private one where only celebrities lived. The reason we all live together is because we're all best friends and it's just too boring living by yourself, it was Sango's idea to have the whole gang come and live with me.   
  
I ran up to my big bedroom and pulled out my empty luggage, I piled my clothes and belongings in there and zipped it up. 'This luggage is so heavy....ahh i'm gonna fall!' I yelled in my head. "Can someone help me with this?!" I called out.  
  
"Coming Kagome-neesan!" my two bodyguards answered. They both rushed up the stairs and helped me bring my luggage to the car.  
  
"I can't wait to get on the plane!" Sango chirped coming out to the driveway with three luggages.  
  
"How much do you need to bring!?" I hissed looking at her bags. "This is too much!"  
  
"Hey, it's important for a girl to have all her belongings, ALL the time!" Sango shot back. "Unlike you I need to feel comfortable."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Shall we be going now?"   
  
"Can't."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Ginta and Hakkaku aren't ready yet."  
  
"How long does it take them to pack?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Why you acting like this?"  
  
"No reason..."  
  
"C'mon what's wrong?"  
  
"Iie...nothing.." I answered stiffly. 'I just hate the fact that Sango always wants to be right and how she always needs to be perfect...argh!' I thought angerly.  
  
"I'm ready!" Ginta yelled. "I'm so ready for this, I can't wait!"  
  
"So am I bro." Hakkaku said coming with two duffel bags, he placed his bags in the trunk.   
  
And then, we were off to the airport and everyone was so happy in the limo.  
  
"You got the tickets?" I asked Sango.  
  
"Oh shit!" she replied.  
  
"WHADDA MEAN 'OH SHIT'!!?"  
  
"I mean I forgot, we have to go back."  
  
"Nani!? OH NO!" Ginta and Hakkaku screamed in unison. "WHY OH WHY!!?"  
  
"ARGH THIS TOTALLY BITES!" I screamed.  
  
"Guys...?" Sango called.  
  
"WHAT!!?" we all hollered.  
  
"I was just teasing!" Sango laughed hysterically, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
....::Silence::....  
  
"What's up with the sudden silence?" Sango asked looking at our glaring faces.  
  
.........  
  
"Guys!"  
  
.........  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
.........  
  
"I'm serious! This isn't funny anymore! I can't stand it when people are mad at me!"  
  
.........  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
.........  
  
"GUYS, GOMEN NASAI!!!"  
  
"Fine! We FORGIVE you!" I said, still a little pissed.  
  
--------------------  
  
We arrived at the airport and boy, was it crowded! Many people were packed for a vacation. Everyone was rushing and saying goodbye to family members, it looked like there was going to be a long line for bag inspection.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look it's Kagome Higurashi!" a woman pointed out.  
  
"Oh no! Guys help!" I called to my friends, after hearing the voice.  
  
All the people ran towards me but luckly Ginta and Hakkaku came in.  
  
"Okay people get back! Go to where you're suppose to be!" Ginta hollered.  
  
"Leave now, we have an important meeting to attend!" Hakkaku shouted. "Move away please, give room for Kagome to walk!"  
  
"Just business folks you can all leave now!" Sango stated.  
  
I walked in between my friends and we all rushed to the bag inspectors, they looked carefully inside our bags and let us pass through. We soon gave our tickets and climbed in the plane. It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru got us first class, all these people were starting to freak me out, all staring and examining you. I sat beside Sango and the other guys were across from us.   
  
"So where do we have to meet them?" I asked looking out the window.  
  
"They're gonna be waiting for us when we get to Kyoto." She replied yawning.  
  
"Okay.....so who do you think is gonna play the prince I have to 'fall inlove' with?"  
  
"Who knows....maybe it will be Camui Gackt, or maybe that new actor Nagano Watanabe, he's hot."  
  
"Do you always think about guys?"  
  
"Not all the time..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
I looked over to the guys and they were alredy fast asleep even though it was only a short ride. 'Aww so kawaii, they look like kids...with funny hair dos.' I turned to face Sango when I realized she was sleeping on my shoulder. 'This is going to be fun! I really want to meet the actor I have to kiss.'  
  
--------------------  
  
"Guys wake up!" I said shaking each one of them. "We're here!"  
  
"I'm awake!" Ginta protested. They all followed me off the plane and we met a woman standing outside infront of the airport with a limo behind her. She turned out to be Sesshoumaru's secretary. She had long brown curly hair and she looked like she was in her mid-thirtys. "Hi! Sesshoumaru told me to tell you that you will be staying at a five star hotel, we'll start shooting the movie after two days, come follow me." She greeted us. We left and followed her to our limo. We drove downtown and passed business buildings, it was a beautiful site, a lot of people were busy as we all could see. They were all running, talking on their cellphones, looking at folders or sipping coffee.  
  
"We're hear!" the woman stated as we came out of the limo, we looked up. There was a very big hotel that looked very fancy and it was very suitable for rich people. It was very beautiful, there was flowers surrounding the area and a big fountain in the middle. I saw children running around it, playing tag or hide-go-seek- I couldn't tell.   
  
"Sugoi! This is amazing!" Sango exclaimed, walking inside and checking out the hallways. "This has got to be the fanciest hotel I've ever been to."  
  
"Your so right, check out the walls and the mirrors and the chandelirs.(sp?) This is very shocking if you ask me." I said.  
  
"I didn't ask you." Sango chirped.  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"Well, shall I show you to your rooms?" a woman dressed in a uniform asked. "Please follow me."  
  
We followed her to the elevator and got to the 20th floor. 'Sugoi, there is at least 35 floors here.' I thought. We got out and came face to face with a huge white door. "This is your room girls and the one to the left is your room guys." the lady said.  
  
Sango and I walked into the room and found ourselves in a complete shock. The room was so fancy, the walls were painted a light pink, the carpet was navy blue, the window was huge and light shimmered through a window. There was also autographed pictures of old celebrities that had stayed in this room. We looked to the corner and there was a door which lead to the washroom that was so clean and spotless. We then, turned our attention to the beds.  
  
"Holy motherfuc-cracker!" Sango screamed. "You have got to be shitting me!"  
  
"Look! Over there!" I pointed to a basket filled withs fruit and make-up, there was also a letter that sat on my bed. I grabbed it and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Higurashi,  
  
I am forever grateful for you to come here to Kyoto. Welcome! We will begin shooting the movie soon. Right now enjoy your stay and have fun, but remember, do not get in trouble here or else I will have to pay for everything! I know how you young adults act like. I repeat- DO not get into trouble!  
  
Arigatou,  
  
Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What does he mean 'get in trouble'? ....Man...we don't act like kids!" Sango protested.  
  
"He's just watching out for us.....he means well.....I think..." I reassured her. "Now how about some room service!?"   
  
"YA!!"  
  
"Oh wait! I just remembered, what about my stylists? You gave them the tickets right?"  
  
"Of course, you know me I wouldn't forget, they'll be here in the morning....now how about some grub?"  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning I was woken up by some rampaging girl I happened to have for a manager and best friend. Sango jumped on me and splashed cold water on my face, boy was it cold. I swore so loud I thought everyone on the 20th floor could hear me.  
  
"Thanks a lot 'FRIEND'!" I glared at her while I took a bite of a blueberry and chocolate chip muffin Sango had handed me. "You could of just tapped me on the shoulder and say 'wake up Kagome'!"   
  
"....I did." Sango spoke, grabbing a cup of coffee from a nearby table. "You just said 'no, no, just a few more minutes mommy, I don't want to go to school.' " she immitated.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Riiight..." Sango turned her attention to her french vanilla and took a sip from it. "Remember today is a day of shopping! And tomorrow we're gonna meet the actors and the director himself."  
  
"Wicked awesome man!"  
  
--------------------  
  
I stood there infront of 'Annabella' waiting for Sango to come out, we had been shopping for over four hours now and my feet were killing me like hell, we had bought shoes, tank tops, flares, low-cut jeans, make-up, anything you could imagine! I was carrying Sango's three bags of shoes while she was in the store checking out the sleeveless dresses. 'I wish I was with Hakkaku and Ginta, they must be having fun! Last time I saw them they said they were going to a movie and checking out this city.....damn....what can be taking Sango-chan so long? I officially hate going to the mall now, SERIOUSLY I do!'  
  
"Okay I'm ready, I got two beautiful dresses, you got to see them, one is strapeless and has pictures of roses emblazoned at the bottom while the other is white and it shows my back. These dresses describe me, they say it all! 'Beautiful, elegant and sexy!' " Sango chirped running towards me.  
  
"Okay......" I said completely bored at the moment. "Can we go Sango-chan!? Please my legs kill! I'm tired! I wanna sleep!"  
  
"Fine! All you do is complain, Kagome-chan, when are you ever going tp stop? Sometimes you gotta let your friends have fun, we're always working for you and we need a little break! You see, we care for you and that's why we work our asses off!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Come on lets go....."  
  
"....I didn't know Sango-chan...I'm sorry I should be thinking about my friends more than myself, I should be ashamed sometimes I'm so bitchy and I don't see it, gomen-nasai..."  
  
"It's quite alright." Sango suddenly changed her expression, she grabbed my hand and ran to our limo.  
  
'Sometimes I don't get her but I know she's right, I shouldn't keep thinking about myself....she's such a good friend.' I thought sadly. 'I guess I'm the rotten friend, I'll give her a day off or a week.'  
  
--------------------  
  
When we got back to our hotel we began playing a little game- for fun. We were joking around with each other and she kinda pushed me a little hard- right into a fat man and he tipped over the coffee table in the lobby, spilling his drink. He got so mad that he began to chase us up the stairs, we couldn't go to the elevator because it was too full so we decided to make a run up the stairs.  
  
"Man, for a fat man he can run!" I puffed as we ran to the thirteeth floor.   
  
"Hahahaha, I guess we underestimated the BIG fella, eh?" Sango laughed as we dashed through the door leading to a bright hallway.  
  
I couldn't really see because I guessed the people here changed the lighting, the hall was blinding. I was also very tired so I couldn't make out the object infront of me. I ran too fast I bumped into something very hard and fell flat on my ass. "Itai!" I screamed in pain, my butt was really hurting.  
  
"Kag-chan, Daijobu ka?" I heard sango asked.   
  
"Daijobu." I winced because of the pain.  
  
"Baka! Watch where you're going bitch!" I heard a rough angry voice from afront. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had bumped into a guy wearing a red t-shirt and he had long silver hair.   
  
'Who is this guy?' I thought. "Gomen-nasai."  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: Bet you can figure out who this guy is. :) I hoped you liked this chapter. Please send in reviews.  
  
Arigatou & Ja ne! 


	6. A Rough Start

I haven't been writing for a long time, and the reason why is because I was lazy and it's summer vacation. Now I'm motivated to write more and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. :)  
  
**I do not own any songs or their lyrics you may find in my story.**  
  
--------------------  
  
**A Rough Start**  
  
--------------------  
  
"Whatever.....stupid girl...." The mysterious silvered haired man snorted. His golden eyes shone brightly. "Watch where you're going wench!"  
  
"Excuse me! Don't talk to her like that baka!" Sango growled. "You apologize too. With that attitude of yours, YOUR the one who should say SORRY, bakayarou!"  
  
"Sango-chan it's okay, it's partially my fault..." I reassured her before her temper was gonna get out of control. "Gomen, you see this fat guy was-"  
  
"I don't give a shit about your life story. Just get out of my way." the arrogant man interrupted. "Geez...women today, what the hell is up with them!"  
  
This guy was starting to get me mad...really mad, here I am trying to be nice to him and he gives me attitude. Well I was gonna show him a piece of my mind!  
  
"Don't fucken talk about us like we're not here! Don't you have any manners at all, baka!?" I hollered right in his face. "I try to apologize NICELY and this is how you treat a woman, with NO respect!?"   
  
"Shutup bitch!" he yelled back fiercly.  
  
"Baka!" (idiot)  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Kisama!" (bastard/bitch)  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Kanayaro!" (screw you)  
  
"Bakayarou!" (asshole)  
  
"Urusai!" (shutup)  
  
"Omee tada no baka-mono da!" (your such a moron/fool/idiot,shutup)  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sango suddenly yelled. "This isn't getting anywhere and you guys are causing such a comotion! Why don't we all just say sorry..."  
  
"Iie..." he spoke with a grunt. "I'm not saying sorry to you little brats..."  
  
Sango suddenly turned red in the face and looked as if she wanted to jump the guy.   
  
"Remember San-chan you said that we should stop arguing and now look at you." I said to calm her down.  
  
"Oi! Inuyasha!" a tall, dark and handsome man called as he approched us all. "What happened here? Did you get into another fight Inuyasha!?"  
  
"It's nothing Miroku...." he replied, trying to wave it off.  
  
"Sorry ladies, I can tell Inuyasha's angered you. He can be a real jerk." the man apologized to us.   
  
'Wow this guy is really nice- unlike that Inuyasha guy....he's also cute.' I thought. 'I wonder who these guys are, they look so familiar...?'  
  
"Well let me introduce myself, I am Miroku Shiina. Nice to meet you two beautiful ladies." the handsome man greeted. He wore black pants and a blue collared shirt with a black tie. He had short black hair, dark purple eyes and he had a drop-dead gorgeous smile, it made him look very innocent but yet mysterious.  
  
"Inuyasha Tatsumi...." the silvered haired man spoke suddenly. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
Sango stepped up. "Hi, I'm Sango Minami." She shook Miroku's hand but suddenly screamed and she ran over to hide behind me.   
  
"Miroku, what is wrong with you man, can't control that hand of yours!?" Inuyasha scolded. It seemed Miroku groped Sango's ass.   
  
'So he isn't that innocent after all.' I thought. "Oh ya, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you too."  
  
"N-nani...what did you say?" Miroku suddenly changed his expression. "You're THE Kagome Higurashi, Tokyo's famous singer!?"  
  
"Last time I checked, that was me." I said cheerfully. "Are you a fan?"   
  
"Hai, the lyrics have so much meaning, your my favourite jpop artist ever!" Miroku explained shaking my hand not letting go. "Um....c-can I have your autograph onegai..."   
  
"Wow it's the KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha mocked. "She ain't that special."  
  
"INUYASHA GIVE RESPECT TO THE WOMAN!" Miroku demanded pounding Inuyasha on the head and then turned to face us. "Gomen ladies, he isn't like this all the time. I'm his manager, he's an actor you know."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot he's the Inuyasha Tatsumi, no wonder his name sounded so familiar. I watched one of his movie with the kung fu and all that blood." I said slapping my forehead. 'How could I forget such a face like his.'  
  
"I'm Kagome's manager, I watch out for her and I make sure she stays out of trouble." Sango stepped forward infront of me.   
  
'What is this girl up to?' I thought curiously.  
  
"Well I'm his agent and best friend." Miroku stated. "I am always looking out for the best of Inuyasha, you can say I care a lot."   
  
"Well I am her agent too and totally her best friend. She can always count on me no matter what." Sango glared at Miroku who simply grinned a grin that could have made any girl melt.  
  
"Well MISS, I think your trying to show off infront of me to prove your the best."  
  
"I am not! You are!"  
  
"No need to get fiesty, I was just telling the truth."  
  
"Take that back pervert!"  
  
"Miss Sango, just admit your defeated and all will be fair."  
  
"SHUTUP!!" Inuyasha hollered. The two agents quickly looked away from one another.   
  
"Um, How about we come to my room and have a little talk." Miroku escorted us into the elavator, leaving Inuyasha cussing under his breath. We arrived at their room and Miroku told us to sit down, he ran to the kitchen to fix us some tea, as the jerk, Inuyasha, glared at us.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why is he glaring at us like we're criminals?" Sango whispered into my ear.  
  
"He's just jealous that I'm more famous than him." I snickered. Inuyasha heard me and started towards the kitchen. We could hear him yelling at Miroku about why he's being so kind to us and that they were late for an appoinment.  
  
Sango shook her head while I plastered an evil smirk on my face.  
  
"Shutup Inuyasha, we have to be nice to our guests!" Miroku hollered handing us the hot tea. I sipped my tea and thanked Miroku. On the other hand Sango was still glaring at Miroku, she still thought he was suspicious.  
  
"Why are you here!?" Inuyasha said in mock politeness. Miroku punched the back of his head.   
  
"Well if you have to know..." I started.  
  
"I don't really want to, but if you insist, why not?" Inuyasha interrupted me smirking.  
  
I glared at him and continued. "I got chosen to do a part in this movie."  
  
"What a coincidence, so did Inuyasha." Miroku spoke. "What role are you playing?"   
  
"She's playing the main lady character." Sango replied setting her tea cup down on the table. "And you....?"  
  
"Inuyasha is a prince who falls inlove with a peasant lady." Miroku answered smiling devilishly which caused Sango and me to blush a bright red.   
  
I suddenly thought to myself. 'Wait a minute...don't tell me......oh Kami-sama!'   
  
I stammered. "A-are you a-acting in a movie called.....'A F-feudel L-love'!?" Inuyasha choked and stood up, we both hollered at the same time:   
  
"NO, YOUR IN THE MOVIE TOO!"   
  
Sango jumped from her seat and Miroku did the same.   
  
"No way!" I complained. "I'm not working with him!"  
  
"She's the kisama I have to fall inlove with!!!?" Inuyasha yelled facing Miroku. "Call Sesshoumaru! Tell him I quit!"  
  
"Noooo! You have to do this movie. Think about your fans and your friends and... ME!" Miroku reminded him. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked Inuyasha in the eyes calmly, "Inuyasha..........DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
Sango laughed and I fell on the couch thinking. 'Why? Why me? This is not fair, I have to work with this ass!?'  
  
After everyone was calmed down we started to talk about the movie and the when I began speaking my mind Inuyasha kept glaring, I merely stuck my tongue out at him. After Sango and I left their room, we headed back to ours. The whole time I was complaining about why I had to work with Inuyasha. Sango reassured me that it was going to be great, because Sesshoumaru wouldn't let Inuyasha ruined his movie. I felt better. When we got back I immediately got changed into a silky purple night gown and got into bed thinking about what was gonna happen, while Sango just stayed up watching a movie on pay-perview. I quickly fell asleep and woke up the next morning because of the alarm clock. "Why did she have to bring this with her? Can't I have a normal life!?" I mumbled tossing the clock across the room.   
  
"Hey, why did you do that?" Sango came dressed in a black suit with a cup of coffee in her hand. "We have a busy schedule today."  
  
"What do we have to do?" I asked getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Don't tell me we have to shoot the movie today?"  
  
"Iie, we just have to meet Sesshoumaru at the studio and he'll show us around. Get dressed. Oh, and here's your coffee."  
  
I came back out and got dressed. I took a sip of my coffee and suddenly spit it into the sink. "Hey this is black coffee, you know I only drink espresso."  
  
"Sorry, but black coffee is suppose to keep you active longer than espresso can." (A/N: I think...)  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid...."  
  
"Quit your belly-aching. Come on lets go downstairs Mirkou and Inuyasha are waiting for us."  
  
"NANI!? I totally forgotten about 'him' and now you remind me and I have to go meet up with him, man this isn't my day!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, he might not be soo bad today. Also we're finally gonna meet the director....I wonder how he looks?" (Rikki: He looks HOT! drools um....back to the story)  
  
"Maybe he's really handsome unlike that Inuyasha guy."  
  
"Probably cuter than Miroku too."  
  
"Admit it, you think Miroku is HOT! And you just love the way he acts, he's such a gentleman."  
  
"He isn't, he's so perverted, I think Inuyasha is better."  
  
At that statement, I choked on my coffee. "Hahaha....WHAT!?"  
  
"It's not that funny, seriously, Inuyasha could be very nice."  
  
"Ya right, like that will ever happen." I left alongside with Sango. We headed downstairs and saw the two boys fighting over what seems to be a croissant. I laughed so loudly they immediately stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Good morning boys." Sango greeted happily. She nudged me in the stomach.  
  
"Ow...G'morning." I squeeled. "Why you boys fighting over a piece of croissant?"  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha said facing the croissant and making a grab for it until Miroku slapped his hand and grabbed it.  
  
"Good morning beautiful ladies." Miroku greeted, popping the croissant into his mouth, Inuyasha and Sango growled.  
  
I was happy to see Miroku, but facing this ignorant jerk made me cringe. "Good morning Miroku and _Inuyasha_."   
  
Inuyasha shot a glare at me. "So you think today is a good morning, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean!?" I asked, awaiting a nasty comeback from him.  
  
"I mean waking up early in the morning by this perverted loser, getting my croissant eaten and looking right now at an ugly flat-face singer." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.  
  
I, on the other hand was trying to calm myself down with some help from Sango, she quickly grabbed a cup of espresso and handed it to me. Miroku gave Inuyasha a cold glare enough to send chills down my spine.   
  
"You baka! Apologize to Ms. Higurashi right now!" Miroku demanded. "Kagome is not ugly, she is one of the prettiest girls I've ever laid eyes on." Miroku smirked as he approached closer to me grasping my hands in his.  
  
Sango growled and pushed him off. "Get off her or I'll call security!"   
  
"Sango, I know your jealous, but if you must know you are beautiful as well." Miroku smiled.   
  
Sango gave him a cold glare and left towards the buffet table to grab a muffin. I sat right next to Inuyasha who was sipping his coffee. I was completely exhausted, grabbing Sango's clipboard I read the schedule quietly to myself.  
  
9:00 am - Signing autographs at 'Sakura Centre'.  
11:00 am - Having lunch with the reporter from the 'Tokyo Times' magazine.  
1:00 pm - Meeting with Sesshoumaru.  
4:00 pm - Concert at Kyoto's Concert Stadium.  
  
Looking at the last thing I had to do, my eyes widened. "WHAT!!!!?" my scream startled Miroku and Inuyasha fell off his chair. I covered my mouth as everyone from each table looked towards me with a disgust look. Inuyasha got back up onto his chair with embarrassment.   
  
"What is wrong with you?!" he asked rudely.  
  
"San-chan!" I called getting off my chair, I ran to the buffet table where my friend was, she looked at me with a shocked expression.   
  
"What's wrong, Kag?" she asked.  
  
"I have a concert to do!" I wined, I was so tired and wasn't in the mood for singing at a concert today.   
  
Sango realised what I was talking about. "Oh it's not a big concert, you just have to sing four songs." Sango walked back to the table where both guys looked at us confused. She sat right next to Miroku. "Don't worry I chose the songs you had to sing, they're partially easy to memorized." she took a bite of her cherry muffin.  
  
"What songs!?" I asked glaring at my 'innocent little friend'.   
  
The guys looked at us with such confusion when suddenly Miroku spoke up. "What's going on?" Sango ignored him as she continued talking to me.  
  
"I planned out that you have to sing-"  
  
"Oh please sing 'Memories'!" Miroku cheered. (A/N: Namie Amuro's song.)  
  
Sango ignored him again. "I decided that you should sing, 'Come' (A/N: Another Namie Amuro song.), 'My Will', 'Letters' (A/N: Utada Hikaru song.), and your new one that we just recorded, 'Real Emotion'."   
  
"Whoa...a new song? Where's the concert taking place?" Miroku asked excitedly. "I'm definately gonna be there!" His smile was so big it looked like it was about to fall off his face.   
  
"It's at Kyoto's Concert Stadium, Kagome's the opening act for this new rap artist, 'Master Akira's' first concert." Sango answered his question. "Here you and Inuyasha can have these." Sango handed two tickets to Miroku. He looked so happy, but Inuyasha looked like he was bored out of his mind.   
  
"Hey how did you get those tickets so fast?" I asked still a little angry. "What seats are those?"  
  
"Relax Kag, I'm your manager and I get things before you do." my friend answered watching Miroku as he stared at the tickets in utter shock, she shook her head. "And they're first row seats."  
  
I let out a big sigh, not only was I exhausted, but I also had to preform on a stage infront of millions of fans. What shocked me was Inuyasha kept his mouth shut for the whole entire conversation. Whenever I looked at him he was always watching Miroku boredly. It was strange looking at him, I felt this weird feeling inside of me. Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head towards me and gave me a rude look. "What are you looking at? Something on my face!?" he asked with the usual cocky attitude.  
  
"Nothing." I responded. "I just got distracted."  
  
"Distracted?" he looked at me like I was some freak. "Oh I know!" he laughed.  
  
I was getting irritated by his annoyance again. "What!!?"   
  
Sango and Miroku just stared at us with a look that said 'Oh my God, not again!'  
  
"Your looking at me with that goofy expression, which means.... you think I'm good looking." he smirked an evil one. "Admit it!"  
  
I choked and my face was burning up. "NANI!!!!!!!!? YOU MUST BE JOKING! LIKE I WOULD FALL FOR A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU, BAKA!" I hollered into his face, I stood up and started walking away so that I I was FAR away from that loser  
  
"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU WENCH! AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! OH, I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED OF ME, THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha continued laughing as hard as a choking mule. I was trying to calm my nerves down as I clenched my teeth together. I looked back and that baka had fallen onto the floor laughing, Miroku was by his side with an annoyed expression while Sango shook her head with disbelief. I turned back and started walking out. I had to calm myself down before I was going to explode. This guy was the most annoying jerk I had ever met. And to think I had to work with him.  
  
--------------------  
  
I was sitting behind a long table with Sango by my side and of course my bodyguards. Finally we got to the 'Sakura Centre', one of Japan's biggest mall. Ginta and Hakkaku had calmed me down while I was in the limo. I had told them what had happen and they were furious, they undestood how I felt. I sat there in the middle of the mall signing autographs, I tried to look happy to see my fans, but that argument with Inuyasha made my day worst.   
  
"Would you stop thinking about Inuyasha!" Sango demanded whispering in my ear. "Stop getting so angry and concentrate on signing autographs, cause right now instead of signing your own name, you wrote 'Inuyasha'."  
  
"Nani?! Oh shit!" I watched the little girl stare at it with a confused look. I called back to her and gave her a new poster with MY name on it this time.  
  
"Ma'am! When I see that jerk that made fun of you I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him!" Hakkaku called out to me. I smiled, but Sango glared at him.  
  
"That Inuyasha guy is odd." Ginta stated propping his chin on an upturned palm. "His bodyguard is an old woman and I saw this kid he was talking to about his problems like he was some therapist."   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked facing Ginta while signing posters. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. I overheard him calling the old woman Kaede, and he was complaining to his manager why he had to have and old lady for a bodyguard. Then his manager was like don't underestimate the old, they could come in handy." Ginta replied.  
  
"And that kid he was talking to, he supposedly his therapist, I swear, he was asking him questions like 'how do you feel?' and stuff, what's weird is that this is a KID that could be a genius, his name is Shippou." Hakkaku continue telling me this interesting gossip.   
  
'A kid therapist? An old woman as a bodyguard? What's up with this dude?' I thought curiously until Sango knocked my head with her fist.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
--------------------  
  
The afternoon lunch I had with the reporter was absolutely stupid. He was asking me so many stupid questions. I nearly killed the guy when he asked me his last questions.  
  
"What's the deal with that idiot reporter?" I questioned when we were riding in the limo ready to meet Sesshoumaru, I was completely frustrated. "Fucking moron!"  
  
"I know! Where'd he hear that rumor about you and Kouga's sex life?! You two aren't even dating! Sure he's good looking and a good actor, but come on, you two only met twice!" (A/N: Yup that was the question that got Kagome furious.) Sango exclaimed.   
  
"TODAY IS NOT A GOOD DAY!!" I complained. "I just hope this Sesshoumaru guy isn't like Inuyasha."  
  
"Ya, or Miroku." Sango stated twirling her hair with her fingers. "......I just don't get! Why do we have to be stuck working with a bunch of idiots?"  
  
"I have no idea Sango-chan, I have no idea...."  
  
--------------------  
  
We arrived infront of a grey tall building with millions of windows and a door that looked like it was made out of marble. I walked out of the limo with Sango by my side and Ginta and Hakkaku infront of us. When we got inside we met up with the same lady we met before when we first arrived, Sesshoumaru's secretary. She greeted us and brought us up to the 30th floor. The place was decorated with modern paintings and photo's of the outdoors. The walls were painted a greyish-white coloured and the windows in the hallways were covered with velvet-green curtains. "Man, this guy must be really rich." I whispered into Sango's ear.   
  
"No duh! He's a director, they like get paid billions for every movie they direct." Sango returned the whisper. Ginta and Hakkaku were amazed, they had never seen a place like this before- even my studio wasn't this fancy. We finally reached a very large door that would lead us to the director, Sesshoumaru's office. The secretary opened the door and bowed to a man with long silky silver hair that almost looked like Inuyasha's, but much longer and nicer. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie and he had his hands clasped together like a big business man. You couldn't see his face because the room was so dark.   
  
"Sir, they have arrived." the secretary said. Sesshoumaru nodded and the woman turned around to leave without another word.  
  
I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku and they looked terrified for some reason. 'Huh? That's strange, why do they look so frightened?' I wondered as Sango and I entered into 'his' office.   
  
"Come in and have a seat." Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice was awfully cold and a bit freaky, he pointed to two chairs infront of his desk. Suddenly the lights turned on and we finally got the chance to look at his face. My eyes widened as I saw his features. He had the same golden eyes Inuyasha had but his nose was a bit more pointy, and he was more mysterious looking. 'Wow this guy is kinda cute.' I thought smiling to myself, I looked at Sango who kept staring. 'It seems she thinks the same.' Sango smiled big and I could tell that she was satisfied.  
  
"Welcome Kagome Higurashi and Sango Minami, I'm Sesshoumaru, the director of my new movie 'A Feudal Love'. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sesshoumaru greeted us politely, even though he sounded so cold. He shook both of our hands. "Well as you can see, I wanted to make my new movie a big success and the only actress I could think of was you, Ms. Higurashi, you were perfect for the role and I just know you're going to make this movie a successful one." he smiled a small one, that you could barely see. "Your role is to play the beautiful peasant girl and our main actor is going to be played by Inuyasha Tatsumi. Have you heard of him?"   
  
Sango spoke up. "As a matter of fact, we actually ran into the guy yesturday at our hotel. It seems he's been staying there as well."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to his phone, he picked it up and pressed a blue button which called the secretary. "Excuse me, please call for Inuyasha and Miroku. Arigatou."  
  
As we waited for the two guys to come in, Sesshoumaru was looking through the script and Sango and I were just whispering things into one anothers ear.  
  
Bang  
  
Sango and I jumped, we heard a huge bang on the wall, and suddenly the door burst open. Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed, he was wearing a red t-shirt and black baggy pants, he looked pissed. While Miroku dressed in a blue collared shirt and black dress pants, looked pretty embarrassed of Inuyasha's behaviour.   
  
"Sesshoumaru! WE need to talk!" Inuyasha demanded as he marched over to Sesshoumaru's desk.   
  
"What's the problem now?!" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stood up to face Inuyasha. He was much taller than Inuyasha and probably more built. "I'm tired of seeing your face in my office so often complaining!"  
  
"Ooooh...." Ginta and Hakkaku jeered.  
  
Sango and I were watching with amusement. I was hoping for a fight, and I would be cheering for Sesshoumaru. Miroku ran to both of them and apologized to Sesshoumaru and grabbed Inuyasha by the ear.   
  
"Why do I have to work with her?!" Inuyasha protested. "She's constantly bothering me!"  
  
"Who is?!" Sesshoumaru asked furious. "LET ME GUESS, IT'S MS. HIGURASHI ISN'T IT??!!"  
  
"WELL HOW DID YOU GUESS?! THAT BITCH IS CONSTANTLY ARGUING WITH ME! I think you should fire her and get someone new to replace her."   
  
"Shutup Inuyasha!!!" Miroku ordered socking Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha fell back and tackled Miroku to the floor.   
  
"Fight! Fight...." Sango cheered. I gave her a weird look. She just turned red.   
  
"You two stop them!" Sesshoumaru pointed to Ginta and Hakkaku. They rushed to the two maniacs pounding each other. Ginta grabbed Miroku and Hakkaku grabbed Inuyasha and pulled them both away. "You idiots, look what you did to my office and infront of my guests!!!" Sesshoumaru hollered. "Especially you Inuyasha!" he pointed to him with an angry expression. Sango and I sighed.  
  
"Um...If I may ask, What the hell is going on?!" I asked a bit upset that this had to happen. "It seems Inuyasha is always getting on your nerves, but who could blame you? He's always getting on people's nerves." Inuyasha shot a glare at me, but I ignored it. "Why don't you fire him?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha is actually Sesshoumaru's brother." Miroku answered. Sango's eyes widened and I was surprised as well.   
  
"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected Miroku who just ignored him.  
  
"Oh now I see! They do look alike, who knew they could be brothers." Sango chuckled.  
  
"Half brother!" again Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's his brother....hmm....but Inuyasha is so....blah!" I smirked. "I don't know how Sesshoumaru can live knowing he's related to a loser like him."  
  
"Half brother!!" Inuyasha hollered. "Shutup you fucker!"   
  
"Who knew Sesshoumaru could be your bro, he's a lot more cuter than you." I laughed and Sango nodded as well.  
  
"My half brother!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Not to mention more proper." Miroku shook his head smirking. Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"MY FUCKING HALF BROTHER!!!!!"   
  
....::Silence::....  
  
--------------------  
  
We finally settled the argument and calmed Inuyasha down. He kept glaring at me. When I looked back at him, he stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same and Sango slapped the back of my head.  
  
Sesshoumaru told us the details and when we were going to rehearse, he gave us all our scripts and told us to memorize them and again Inuyasha went crazy when Sesshoumaru was talking about our kissing scene, I turned a bright red and I could tell Inuyasha was too.  
  
It was finally 4:00 pm when Sango and I had to leave for our concert. Miroku wished me good luck and Inuyasha merely said break a leg, but I knew he meant it litterily.  
  
I arrived at the concert stadium and went to my wardrobe room where I met my other friend, Eri, a friend I've known since kindergarden, she was my wardrobe stylist.  
  
"Kagome!" she squeeled as she hugged me tight. "This is for good luck." I hugged her back and thanked her.  
  
"So what am I wearing today?" I asked. "Nothing to slutty."   
  
"Of course not Kag. I chose a baby blue mini skirt and a tank top." Eri said innocently.  
  
"Um...isn't that a bit much?"   
  
"Noooo...your other outfit is black flares with a slit on each side and a light green blouse." Eri showed me both outfits.  
  
"Fine..." I held up each outfit to my body and looked in the mirror. 'Not bad....It actually looks good on me, doesn't really make me look like a skank.' I put on the first outfit and walked to Yuka's room. She had also been a close friend of mine since kindergarden.   
  
"Hey Kagome-chan! Sit down, let me fix your hair up." Yuka said pointing to my seat. I sat down and she got started brushing my hair first and snipping at some splint ends. She then lifted my hair into a ponytail and tied it all together.   
  
"I heard you have to act with Inuyasha, one of the hottest actors ever. You must be very lucky Kagome." Yuka said while taking some strands of my hair and braiding tiny braids. She sprayed hairspray all over my hair.  
  
"You don't.....cough...no how I truly feel."   
  
She put gel on two strands of hair dangling infront of my face.   
  
"Well maybe you'll start to like him..."  
  
"I doubt it. He's so...so...Inuyasha. I know that doesn't make sense, but he's just get's on my nerves."   
  
"All done! Good luck." Yuka gave me a big hug.   
  
The last stop I had to make was my other friend I'd also known since childhood. Ayumu was my make-up artist. I walked into the room and saw her pulling out eyeliner, lipstick, blush and every sort of make-up I could think of. She looked at me and gave me a huge smile. "Hello Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Hi Ayumi, what are you gonna do to me today? Just look at my outfit."   
  
"..........."  
  
"Ayumi??"  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I was just thinking about something..."   
  
I sat down, ignoring Ayumi's last comment. She was also in her own world anyway. She picked up the cover-up and plastered it on my face. I had to admit, I didn't really like make-up, but it felt good when she applied it on my face. Ayumi grabbed the blush and powdered my face with it. Next, she grabbed the black eyeliner and drew it on my eyelids. I relaxed as she was talking to me about make-up.   
  
"Hey Ayumi, have you heard about that rumor about Kouga and I?"   
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? He's cute though...." She applied pink eyeshadow on me and grey at the bottom of my eyes. She then grabbed the blue mascara and applied it on my eyelashes. "Hey didn't Kouga have a crush on you?" Ayumi spoke up while picking up the red lipgloss and graced my lips with it- I ignored that question too.   
  
I finally looked in the mirror when she finished and I saw a different girl looking back at me. "Whoa...Ayumi that doesn't look like me at all."  
  
"Tee-hee...I know it's a bit much but you look so pretty. Good luck Kagome." I gave Ayumi a hug too and I left to find my manager.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ahh Kagome-chan, you look so beautiful, remind me to gieve Eri, Yuka and Ayumi a raise." Sango complimented me.  
  
"Arigatou...So about my dancing?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well do you remember your new moves and everything else?"  
  
"Hai, that's all fine. Where are my back-up dancers?"  
  
"They're on the stage practicing. You better get going, in a half an hour, you gotta preform. Good luck." Sango gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and she smiled at me. "You'll do great."  
  
'I just hope so..' I thought as I got onto the stage to greet my dancers. Finally the time had come and Sango told me Mirokou and Inuyasha were in the front rows. I suddenly became really nervous. 'I have to do this! Must stay strong!' I told myself. I got into position and so did the dancers and musicians at the back. The blue and green lights shoned on me and the curtains finally arose.  
  
The first song was 'Come'.  
  
The beat started with the drums at the back and my dancers started dancing. I finally relaxed myself and left my voice flow...  
  
"Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara.....  
Watashi ni motarete naite...ii...kara....."  
  
I was dancing to the song now with my body moving the way it was suppose to.  
  
"I get, I get, I get, get the feeling.....  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming....tada kono mama....  
  
Come my way....  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me......  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you....  
I'll be with you tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way....."  
  
I moved my arms and swung my hips to the beat as I looked at the audience. Miroku was was staring at the dancers because they were all girls wearing skanky outfits. He then looked at me and waved. I winked back. I continued singing and dancing to the song when it finally ended. I smiled, but suddenly I heard someone screaming.  
  
"KAGOME!! I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK! KAGOME! KAGOME I LOVE YOU!" It was a skinny guy that had brown hair. He looked familiar, like I've seen him at my other concerts, when finally it hit me. This was my number one fan and not to mention a maniac. His name was...Houjo.  
  
I swear I felt myself sweatdrop, but then the music started again and this time I wasn't suppose to dance but sing my heart out to this slow song- 'My Will'.  
  
"Sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to....  
  
I closed my eyes and let my feelings out. The lights kept switching from blue to pink to green on me. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked to Inuyasha who was sitting there staring at me with his big golden eyes, but this time his expression was soft towards me, but not cold. I couldn't believe it! But I didn't want to get sidetrackted so I continued singing and closed my eyes. It was almost the end of my song and I had to finish it instead of thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
"Anata no koto wo....omou  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo....  
tookute koe ga......! todokanai dakedo itsuka wa.....  
Kanarazu todoku **you ni**....!!!  
  
Shinjite la la la la la la....!  
Shinjite la la la la la la....!"  
  
I went backstage to take a small break and get my other outfit on.  
  
--------------------  
  
Soon it was the ending of my third song, 'Letters' and I was almost exhausted from dancing.   
  
The beat had really picked up at this point and I had to sing it fast.  
  
"Ah yume no nakademo denwa goshi demo  
Ahh koe wo kikitai yo...ahhh kotoba kawasu no ga nigate  
Nara kondo kyuni inakunara toki wa nanimo iranaiyo.....  
  
Ahhhh.....lalalalala  
Ahhhh.....lalalalala  
  
Tell me that your never gonna leave me then you go ahead and leave me  
What the hell is going on....?  
Tell me that you really really love me then you go ahead and leave me  
How the hell do I go on...?  
Tell me that your never gonna leave me then you go ahead and leave me  
What the hell is going on....?" (A/N: I think that's how the ending for Letters go and if you know please tell me. Arigatou.)  
  
Finally my last song, I smiled to the audience and annouced that this was my newest song and my last to sing.   
  
"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you....  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
  
Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaitete basho ni iru....  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai...  
Yume no mita katachi to wa  
nanimokamo ga chigau...  
genjitsu ni wa....memai sae suru......."  
  
I started to dance to this song the way I was choreographed to and I could tell a lot of people were enjoying it and judging by their expressions, I could tell they were suprised I could dance so. Miroku's jaw dropped open and I could tell even Inuyasha was in shock. I was really happy now, I knew by looking in Inuyasha's eyes that he enjoyed it all.  
  
Then there was this part where I had to dance on my own, the beat fastened itself and I was glad that it was almost done.  
  
"Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
kanjitemo  
Anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru  
Kizuna ga aru....  
Dakara, hitori jyanai...."  
  
I continued singing till it ended and I bowed to the audience, they had truly enjoyed my show. I got off the stage and headed to the back, where everyone was cheering, I was glad that I had done well, I collasped onto a chair and rested a bit while Sango ordered someone to get me a cold bottle of water. "You did so well Kagome-chan! You hungry?"   
  
I nodded as I closed my eyes. 'Those eyes....he looked so innocent.....' I opened my eyes as Sango handed me the water, I gulped it all in seconds. "That feels so good." I smiled as my eyelids got heavier. I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep now.  
  
"KAGOME!" I heard someone call my name, Sango opened the door and both, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing there. "Oh guys come in." They both looked at me, I smiled back, my eyelids got more heavier as I tried to completely open them. "Heya!" I called out.   
  
Miroku ran towards me and complimented me. "You were great! I never knew you could dance like that."   
  
"You did okay..." came a very familiar voice.Everyone's eyes widened, I was in complete shock.   
  
'Did Inuyasha say something nice to me?! WHY?!' My mouth went dry. "You said something...nice....to ME!"   
  
"So, I'm not that cruel, am I?" Inuyasha asked, not even knowing the answer when everyone already did.   
  
"Um...ya!" Miroku replied, he stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked an evil one. "I see...."  
  
"See what?!" Inuyasha snapped, whacking Miroku's hand off.   
  
"You were watching Kagome preform when finally it hit you." Miroku smiled. "Now I see it..."  
  
I gulped. 'Oh no, what is he gonna say!?' I looked at 'him', he was already turning red, I had a feeling he knew what Miroku was going to say too.  
  
"WELL?!" Sango yelled impatiently. I guesssed she didn't know what that Miroku was going to say. I gulped again getting really embarrassed.  
  
"Inuyasha...YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAGOME!!" Miroku laughed so hard. "You probably thought she was amazing dancing like that!"  
  
Sango smirked. "Honestly, you both look like the perfect couple."  
  
I touched my cheeks and I could feel them burning up, I was so humiliated. 'WHAT!? HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT!?'   
  
"YOU SHITHEAD!" Inuyasha barked at Miroku. His face was red as well, he looked towards me as I gulped. Then he pointed at me.   
  
'What is he doing??' I wondered while he kept his finger in my face.   
  
"HOW CAN I LIKE A BAKA LIKE HER! SHE'S SO PLAIN!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm so plain?!"   
  
"WELL...LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE SO UGLY!"  
  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! WHO WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU, ANYWAY?"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"SLUT!'"  
  
"DOG!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"LOW-LIFE BASTARD!"  
  
"SLUT, TRAMP, WHORE!"  
  
"SHUTUP!!!" Sango and Miroku hollered at us. Sango came to my side. "Again?! You guys must love each other so much."   
  
Inuyash snorted. "Oh ya....."  
  
'Who does he think he is?! First he compliments me and looks at me with those eyes and then he gets off at no where and starts to call me a slut! Looks like I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson!' I smirked as they left for the hotel. 'Oh just wait and see..._Inuyasha_.'  
  
--------------------  
  
**Rikki-sama**: Whoa my hands hurt. I was staying up all night typing this chapter. Please send in reviews.  
  
Arigatou! 


End file.
